This invention relates to a hammer having an elongated handle and having a relatively soft head made of a castable or moldable material such as lead, babbit, brass, plastic or rubber. Because of the soft nature of the head, it tends to wear relatively quickly. It is, therefore, desirable to attach the head releasably to the handle so that a worn head can be replaced with a new head.
Difficulty has been encountered, however, in keeping the detachable heads of prior hammers secured tightly to the handles during service use. When prior hammers are used repeatedly to strike heavy blows, the head tends to loosen and turn on the handle. The problem of keeping the head connected tightly to the handle is compounded by the fact that the material of the head is relatively soft and tends to flow away from and release the elements used to fasten the head to the handle.